


Pray Return, Mine Love, To My Waking arms

by Squid of Light (hero_of_derp)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Poly Romances, Warrior of Light X’Chai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 18:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/Squid%20of%20Light
Summary: He knew that  he was the only person that could pull back Urianger’s hood without the man self consciously gripping at it’s edges. No one else could see his face. No one else knew the shape of his nosed or his brows. No one know the gentle slope of his cheek bones.No one else know how sensitive those ears were to the skimming of lips and whispered words.





	Pray Return, Mine Love, To My Waking arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an AU sort of universe with one of my characters as the WoL! X’Chai Nunh is a blind-from-birth Miqo’te with limited vision (a few blobs of color but it’s basically nothing), who ran a Free Company before being pulled into the scions. His other adventure can be found on his RP blog shielded-from-sight on tumblr. 
> 
> In this universe he’s involved in a polycule with Urianger and Thancred and whoever else to be determined by later fics. Thank you! Please enjoy needy bottom Urianger!
> 
> Edit :: I’ll be correcting YE OLDE grammar at a later date.

Since the Scions had moved to Mor Dhona, the Waking Sands was delightfully empty. Despite all that they had seen, despite all the struggles, all the bloodshed, it was still a sort of second or third home. 

Perhaps because of who remained. 

He knew that he was the only person that could pull back Urianger’s hood without the man self consciously gripping at it’s edges. No one else could see his face. No one else knew the shape of his nose or his brows. No one knew the gentle slope of his cheek bones. 

No one else know how sensitive those ears were to the skimming of lips and whispered words. 

Those ears had gotten him into trouble again. X’Chai had been teasing the man relentlessly all evening, over their tea and coffee, and eventually Urianger had broken out a bottle of wine to celebrate the latest victory. One of many past and one of many more to come. Urianger had leaned in too close one too many times, and X’chai had reached up and slipped the hood from his face. 

‘There’s no one else here,” he said before Urianger could pull it back up. He pressed his hand to the elezen’s cheek, and Urianger had turned his head to press a kiss against his palm. 

Then he was lost as Chai leaned in and began to whisper against his ear. 

“There’s no one else here to see all the things I’m about to do to you.” Chai smiled against his ear.

“Pray tell - what might that be?” Urianger would be lying if he said he wanted anything more at he moment then for the Miqo’te to be between his legs. “What have you planned for me on this eve?”

Chai sat back. He reached up and felt the length of Urianger’s ear, from jaw and lobe to tip. Urianger leaned into the touch. There were times that it seemed like Chai had so little free time, and yet somehow he always made the time for his lovers, happily to get tender touch and words. 

“If I told you, it would ruin the surprise.”

“Little patience have I for thine surprises.” Urianger wasn’t pouting really, but there was a small whine to his voice that Chai knew all too well. He usually only heard it when he’d been keeping the man in the edge of orgasm for too long, when the quiet tone of desperation crept into the edges of his voice. 

Chai gripped his ear gently and pulled him closer. He pressed a kiss again the corner of his jaw, then the corner of those perfect lips. He cupped Urianger’s jaw held him still, their lips inches apart. “Then learn some patience. Or are you going to complain all night?”

All night was promising. “Mayhap. I have yet to see action what may provide me with any incentive to be patient.”

“Past actions.”

“The past which has passed. Tis the now with which I am concerned.” Urianger leaned forward, only to find Chai’s hand tightening on his jaw and keeping him the same distance. Farther away even. “Chai? Mine warrior?”

“You’re being very unruly tonight Urianger.” Chai smiled calmly, as if his simple stare didn’t have Urianger leaving into his touch on the edge of his seat. “What’s caused such a change? I wonder. Perhaps I haven’t gotten you the attention you’re craving lately. Do you feel neglected? Have I done something?”

“Thy only sin is this cruelty,” Urianger muttered, like a child told to have no more sweets, when the one sweetness he wanted was before him. 

“Cruelty?” Chai sounded so innocent. “What cruelty?”

“A kiss. Thy lips tempt me, so close, and yet you hold me back. I am deprived of that which I hunger for.”

“A simple kiss would satisfy you?”

“Nay. It would be but a start.”

Chai laughed softly. He drew Urianger into a kiss, gentle at first. Urianger sighed as Chai ran his hands through his hair, combing through it. Rare as it was that his hair was exposed, it made Urianger sigh into the kiss as short nails gently scratched against his scalp. Chai stood, and Urianger had to crane his neck upward to continue the kiss. Chai grabbed a handful of hair and gently pulled Urianger back, craning his neck and face towards the ceiling. A small sound escaped Urianger, questioning but excited. 

“Satisfied now?” Chai asked. He kissed along Urianger’s jaw and to his neck. 

“Nay. If naught else you have left me with more hunger.” Urianger’s eyes closed briefly. “Pray let me feast upon that which I am so desirous.”

“Pray?” Chai moved and sat on the edge of the table. He placed his feet on either side of Urianger’s hips. “And who is it that you plan on praying to?” 

“Do not torture me so,” Urianger mumbled. He gave Chai the rare, pleading look. “Thy work leaves mine heart empty and wanting." He looked up at Chai, though it was lost on him. 

“Well we cant have that.” Chai stroked Urianger’s cheek. “You have to tell me what you want, Urianger.”

“Mine heart just longs for you.” Urianger said. “For thine company into the long hours of the morn. Until I must mourn thy leaving.”

“I have nowhere to be for a few days.” Chai held his cheeks in his hands. “I think I’ve earned a brief rest with my loved ones.”

“Love.” Urianger closed his eyes. “Such professions make mine heart light and my soul unburdened.”

Chai chuckled softly. He leaned over and kissed the top of Urianger’s head. One foot trailed over Urianger’s leg to his inner thigh, and then upward. He brushed his boot between the elezen’s legs, and Urianger let out a harsh sigh at the pressure. “Do you want to hear other professions?” Chai asked. Urianger nodded, and Chai felt the motion against his lips. “I can think of lots of way to pass the evening with you. I could undo my pants here, and let you suck me off. Would you like that? Knowing that anyone could walk in and see you pleasuring me?” Chai threaded his hands through Urianger’s hair again. “What would they say?”

“I know not,” Urianger said. His heartbeat skipped a beat, and Chai focused on it. His ears swiveled around, focusing on the unsteady beating. “But mayhaps they would...join?”

“Urianger! How naughty.” Chai laughed softly. “But would you like that? Someone standing behind you? Lifting your hips and kicking the chair aside?” He pressed down on the growing hardness between Urianger’s legs. Urianger’s breath hitched. “While your mouth is otherwise occupied, they could lift your robes and pull down your pants. Press into you.”

“I would,” he breathed as Chai’s foot pressed against him again. “Chai....”

“Does that fantasy appeal to you? Shall I call upon our dear Thancred?” Chai smiled. 

“A-a fantasy. Naught more than a passing fancy. Perhaps another time.”

“I’ll talk to him about it.” Chai pulled his foot back and cupped Urianger’s jaw. Thumb stroked over his lips. It took little pressure for Urianger’s lips to part. “If you want.”

“Such a conversation would find no opposition from me. But for tonight, mine heart’s desire is for only thou.”

Chai smiled. He pulled Urianger’s face to his and kissed him with a tender sort of hunger. Urianger rested his arms on the table, his thighs on Chai’s hips. The kiss was sweet and slow, but Urianger began to hold onto Chai with a sort of need and urgency. His lips became a bit more forceful. He shifted in his chair in small movements. Chai broke the kiss eventually, whispering softly. 

“Do you want to-“

“To bed, please, yes, and with haste.” 

“Then lead the way, my tall love.” 

Chai waited for Urianger to stand and take his hands. The miqo’te slipped from the table and held onto the elezen’s arm. He let Urianger lead them, smiling. He knew fell well that Urianger was taking the time to compose himself. Not that it would do him any good. As soon as they arrived it was Chai’s intent to disrobe the man, push him onto the bed, and thoroughly use him. 

Urianger had claimed a bedroom with the others being gone. It was modest, filled with books and experiments and his favorite projects, with a large window by the bed that faced out over the sea. 

By now the sun would be setting, and there was little surprise why Urianger had chosen this room. The view, so he claimed, was absolutely gorgeous at sunset. 

As soon as the door was closed, Chai had a handful of Urianger’s robes and was gently tugging up. “Off,” he ordered. Urianger was happy to comply, stepping back and pulling them over his head. It left him in just his breeches and shoes and a loose shirt. “Do you wish to watch the sun?” Chai asked. He put his hands to undoing the laces of Urianger’s pants. When they were lose enough he slipped a hand in, stroking fingertips around his hardness. 

Urianger took in a sharp breath. “I would like - I would like that very much, if would would be so kind as to allow that.”

“Go then.” He gave Urianger a parting squeeze before pulling back and working on his own clothes. “Leave what you’re wearing on. Except your shoes. I like unwrapping you.”

Urianger paused long enough on his bed to take his boots off. “Am I a nameday gift then?”

“I guess so.” Chai smiled. He dropped his shirt on the floor and joined Urianger on the bed when the Elezen shifted. He crossed his arms on the windowsill, looking out, content that no one could see them this high up. He rested on his knees otherwise and shuddered with anticipation as he felt the back of his pants pulled down. 

“Chai.”

“Yes?” There was the pop of a vial opening behind him and he bit his lip. 

“Pray be kind to this poor soul. He wishes for naught but the bloom of pleasure for himself and thou.” There was the sound of wet stroking, and Urianger almost shuddered. He didn’t need to look back to know that his lover was hard and slicking his length. “Chai-“

Chai placed a hand on Urianger’s hip, the other positioning himself. “I love you, Urianger.” Even as he spoke he slid himself into Urianger, an inch at a time, slowly parting and stretching him. 

The sensation and the declaration at the same time made Urianger groan and his head fell onto his crossed arms with a quiet “oh gods” escaping him. 

Chai pressed onward, knowing full well that Urianger could take all this and more. He slid his hands up Urianger’s side and down his back, a gentle massage as his hips moved. Urianger muffled his noises against his arms as he was rocked forward and pulled back onto Chai. But it didn’t stop his chest from gentle heaving pants, and Chai pressed on his sides. He heard and felt the harsh breaths, skin against skin. He curled his arms around Urianger and leaned against him, resting his head between shoulder blades. He felt each flex of the body, fingernails tracing designs on his chest. 

“Mine love, mine warrior,” Urianger whispered, urgently. “Please...”

Chai moved his hand down and wrapped his fingers around Urianger’s hard length. He stroked. Urianger trembled below him, thrusting into his hand and then rolling his hips back onto Chai’s length again. 

Chai’s ears swiveled forward as he heard a thump, felt the shift in angle. He felt forward, trying to get stock of the situation, then smiled. 

Urianger had fallen from the open window and to his bed. The new angle let Chai strike something in Urianger and his voice rose in a steady keen, a chorus of ‘please please please’ between gasps and moans of pleasure. Chai kept stroking his length, squeezing and teasing him. 

“Thou-thou art-so cruel to tease me so,” Urianger whispered between thrusts. Chai pulled back slightly to run his free hand over Urianger’s back again. “I need but a little more, I need...”

Chai’s hand slipped up his back and grabbed a handfull of hair and pulled. 

And that was all he needed. Urianger made a choked noise as he came. Chai’s hand massaged his length, stroking him through each trembling pulse. A few thrusts into Urianger’s oversensitive body had him finishing, emptying himself into the elezen. Chai pulled out of him and slowly led Urianger’s hips to the bed as the elezen panted and attempted to gain his precious composure. 

The Miqo’te felt his way up the bed and sat down beside Urianger, stroking his hair. He laid back and continued to stroke his hair, calming the elezen from the fragile state of recovery. The come down was always a slow thing for Urianger, but Chai was patient. 

Chai dozed off, as did Urianger, and the Miqo’te was awakened by a gentle kiss to his cheek and a rubbing on the ears. “Pray return, mine love, to my waking arms. For your task is not yet finished, and I am still wanting.” 

Chai gently pushed Urianger to his back and smiled. “A hero’s work is never done.”


End file.
